Transcendence
by AlexandriaTheInferno
Summary: Inspired by misscam's story The Official Fanfic University of Middleearth, filled with romance, angry orcs, The Royal League of Pranksters, and quirky black cats. OC & OC


****Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LotR, and I don't make any money off of it. ( sadly.)

**Chapter 1: She Wolf and The Story Man**

His eyes are warm, his voice filled with laughter as he catches me in a bear hug. "There's my little She Wolf, did you miss me?"

"Of course!" I respond with indignation. My eight year old self could think of nothing but him. He was the center of my universe, my rock.

_Squeal!_

A truck speeds around the corner, driver unconscious at the wheel. It heads straight for my mother, sleeping peacefully in the little sedan that was our family car. My father yells in anguish, and sets me down quickly, pure terror replacing the affection in his eyes. He runs but reaches her too late.

All that is left of my parents is crushed metal and bloody corpses. I stand there for hours until the paramedics finally see me off to the side, not a single movement or expression on my face. The shock doesn't break until my grandmother arrives. She runs to hold me, her tears dripping into my hair, the smell of soap and jasmine surrounding me.

I remember the heat, the scorching sun.

I remember the emptiness of the house afterwards, as the men in suits put up the for sale sign. I don't trust them. Their eyes are filled with pity and greed.

There was a drought that year, and it seemed to me that Nature echoed my own feelings. I did not cry, not a single tear. I never truly grieved.

I moved with Grandmother to a small town at the foot of the mountains. One day I was wandering and I discovered a large garden. Little did I know that this place would change my life forever.

There were trees and flowers everywhere, all along a little stream. I followed it until I found a bench. It became my favorite spot, I would create wreathes of jasmine and daisies, and play endless games with my teddy bear for the whole summer.

It was on the hottest day of the year that I met him.

Despite the risk of sunburn I still continued to my spot. I got a surprise though, for there was a little old man on the bench, sound asleep with a book on his head.

I crept forward, and in my curiosity I didn't notice the snores had stopped. Then a wrinkly hand grabbed mine, and a gruff voice asked, "what might you be doing, youngling, and where are your parents?"

I started in fright and tried to run away, but he held tight.

"Shh, calm down. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"B-beri," I managed to stutter.

"That is a beautiful name. What might you be doing in my garden, little Beri?"

I didn't answer, because this couldn't be _his_ garden. It was my special spot. I didn't want to share, and I told him as much, the fear in my voice slowly replaced with anger.

He laughed, a kind, rich laugh; and that laugh gave me enough courage to look into his eyes. What I saw there reassured me more than any words could.

Warm eyes, brown and filled with joyful humor, just like my father's.

"How about we share it, and I'll tell you a story."

I thought about it for a minute, and decided that would be fair. I hopped onto the bench next to him, and listened with amazement as his words wove a tale of magic and adventure.

So began the rest of my life. I never learned his name; I called him The Story Man. Those days in the garden were the happiest of my life. He never stayed very long, and when asked where he went, he would reply that he had a school he had to run, and he would return soon.

He didn't want me lonely, so he left me books. The best kind of books, books of marvelous adventures, magic, romance, and dashing heroes who always defeated the evil villains. My favorite though, was always _The Lord of the Rings_. I read them over and over again, delighting in the amazing characters and description. I cheered every victory, and mourned every death. The characters became my friends, and I spent hours frolicking in the garden with elves and hobbits, fighting scary monsters and evil wizards.

Without The Story Man, I would've never survived.

Author's Notes:

I want to thank misscam for the inspiration, you should all check out her stories!

This is my first fanfic and I am currently writing without a beta, so I hope you will go easy on me, but don't hold back criticism and please review! Thanks! (If anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta I would deeply appreciate it!)

-AlexandriaTheInferno


End file.
